Part of Your World
by Ella Kelly
Summary: 3 girls from 2003 Texas time travel to 1899 NYC and have to choose between the guys they love and the world they know


Part of Your World "Hey Jules! Check this out," Ella said showing one of her best friends an old brown 1890's hat.  
  
"Cool that'll look awesome in your room," her other best friend, Amanda said coming up to them. For the past 2 hours they had been looking through the little antique shop near their home in Bedford, Texas for something new to put in Ella's room. Finally satisfied they went up to the counter and bought the hat.  
  
"Feel any better?" Jules asked Ella. Ella's long time crush and best friend T.J. had just moved to Ohio.  
  
"Not really. I think I'm gonna just go home and watch Newsies. I'll be better tomorrow."  
  
Ella's real name was Elizabeth Lara, but her friends combined the 1st to letters of her names for her nickname. Once she got home, Ella decided to try on the hat. After she settled down to watch Newsies, she slowly put the hat on her long, golden brown hair. Everything went black. Then she felt a cold wind wrap around her. After a few minutes she went numb. A while later something was shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was looking into a pair of hazel eyes. A young man was sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying on.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked sitting up quickly, edging away from the strange young man. Upon sitting up, she noticed the bed, a bunk bed, was surrounded by 10 or so boys of all ages.  
  
"Your at the Newsboys' Lodging House in Manhattan. I'm Jack Kelly. Dese guys are Kid Blink, Boots, Mush, Spot, he's from Brooklyn, David, his brother Les, Bumlets, Racetrack, Skittery, and Snipeshoota. Who are you and what are you doing hea?" Jack said calmly.  
  
"I.I'm Elizabeth Lara, Ella. I don't know how I got here or what I'm doing here. I'm from Texas. What year is it?" Ella asked with a little trimmer in her voice.  
  
"It's 1899," another boy, David, replied.  
  
"1899! Oh shituckymushrooms! This cannot be happening. It can't be 1899, it's 2003!" Ella said jumping up and pacing the room.  
  
"Last time I checked it was 1899."  
  
"Ok, let me think. What did I do before I blacked out. I turned on my movie, and put on the hat. Oh my gosh!" she said ranting to no one in particular.  
  
"Ok whoa, slow down a sec," David said sitting her back down on the bunk.  
  
"No, listen, I'm from 2003, but I put on this hat I found and the next thing I know I am in 1899 New York. Do ya get it?" Ella rambled.  
  
"Kinda. Do you have any proof?" David said in his skeptical way.  
  
Taking the purse that still hung around her shoulder and pulled out her I.D. from school. "Wow, you really are from the future," David said examining the card in his hand.  
  
"Yea and I have no way of getting home. The hat fell off when I collapsed. What am I gonna do in 1899 New York City? Newsflash this is NOT my world!" she said despairingly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry your pretty little head about that. Me and the boys'll teach ya ta be a newsie in our world," Jack said leaning against the bunk.  
  
"Me? A newsie?" Ella said doubtfully.  
  
"Shoa, first thing we gotta do is get you some betta clothes."  
  
Ella looked down at her clothes. She had on a sleeveless pink shirt with Princess written on it and a calf length jean shirt and pink flip-flops.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea," she said blushing.  
  
Jack rummaged through a drawer by another bunk and came back with a bundle and some boots.  
  
"You can wear dese until we get you some betta clothes. Go get charged and we'll head out," Jack said handing her the clothes.  
  
She went into the washroom and put on the clothes. She stared in the mirror. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and put on thehat that was with the clothes. The clothes were well worn. The gray shirt hung very loosely on her thin frame. Although the pants were a little long the scuffed boots made up the length.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked as she reentered the bunkroom.  
  
"Come on fellas, let's carry the banna!" Jack cried leading the way out the door and down the stairs. When they reached the distribution office Jack turned to Ella.  
  
"You wait hea with Les. The Delanceys would start somethin' if they saw a goil newsie."  
  
Within 15 minutes they were on their way to Central Park.  
  
"Alroight, Lesson one in bein' a newsie: if the headline's bad you improve da truth. Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Lesson 2: Stay clear of the Delancey broddas. Rememba all dat an' you'll do fine. Stick near me and Dave so you don't get hurt or lost," Jack rattled off.  
  
Ella took her papers and followed Dave. With all 4 of them selling they finished with in 3 hours. They all met at a bench in the middle of the park.  
  
"So, Ella, have you ever been to New York in your time?" David asked collapsing on the bench.  
  
"Nope, the only place I've been is London."  
  
"Well then, today you get the grand tour."  
  
For the rest of the day David and Jack and Les took Ella all over Manhattan. Around 6 they went to the Jacobs house. As soon as they entered the apartment Mrs. Jacobs started fussing over them. David and Jack explained all the high points of what happened to Ella.  
  
"So can she stay with us Mama?" David asked when they finished.  
  
"Of course she can! Sarah dear, go get Ella a dress she can wear. David, Jack go wash up," with that Mrs. Jacobs bustled around the kitchen getting supper ready.  
  
When the children reentered the main room the table was nearly sagging under the burden of the food on it. There was soup with potatoes, green beans, and carrots in it, and fresh bread and butter. While they had been preparing for supper, Mr. Jacobs had returned home and was seated at the head of the table.  
  
"Papa, this is Ella. We found her today outside the lodging house," David said as he held Ella's chair for her.  
  
"She's going to stay with us for a little while," Mrs. Jacobs informed her husband sitting down opposite him.  
  
"Welcome to our home. Esther this looks delicious. Let's eat," Mr. Jacobs said.  
  
As supper progressed everyone fell into a casual chatter. When dinner was over the girls helped Mrs. Jacobs clean up. The 4 teenagers went outside and talked for a little while.  
  
"Time to come in," Mrs. Jacobs said from the window," Ella, you and Sarah will take the boys bed, Les will sleep in Sarah's bed. David dear, do you mind sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"Of course not," David replied jovially.  
  
"Now that that's settled, off to bed with you. Sarah lend Ella one of your nightgown," Mrs. Jacobs said shooing them to the bedroom.  
  
With in an hour the apartment was quiet. Thinking everyone was asleep, Ella started to sob quietly. After a few minutes of hearing her heartbroken sobs, David sat up and slowly went to sit down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Ella? What's wrong?" he asked gently turning her to face him.  
  
"Nothing," she replied softly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help," she said as slowly, she sat up.  
  
"Everything is just so overwhelming. I go from a life where my biggest concerns are whether I get the lead in the ballet and my best guy friend moving away, to New York city where I have to worry about making a living, getting beat up by two inept thugs, and how I'm gonna get back home. On top of that, your family is being so nice to me, I'm know how I'm gonna pay them back and all I want right now is to be back at my house with my 2 best friends being a 15 year old girl," She said despairingly as she drew up her knees and buried her face in her arms.  
  
Reaching over David gently untangled her and drew her to him , holding her gently against him and letting her cry herself to sleep. He carefully laid her down and crept to his pallet where he lay deep in thought before falling asleep.  
  
After a good nights sleep everything looked brighter. Ella felt like she belonged as she joined David and Les to walk to the distribution office. As they approached David saw 2 unfamiliar figures. When they were close enough to make out the features of the figures Ella stopped, wide eyed with disbelief.  
  
"Jules?! Amanda?! What.? How.? Oh my gosh, I thought I would never see you again!" Ella burst out as she was engulfed by her 2 friends.  
  
After pulling away Amanda explained, "We called you and you didn't answer your phone, so we went to your house and all we found in your room was the hat, so we both picked it up and next thing we know we're surrounded by a bunch of guys who are dressed weird. Jack told us where you were and brought us with him."  
  
" I am SOO glad you guys are here! Have you met everybody yet?" she asked, when they shook their heads she made the introductions, "this is David and his brother Les, that's Racetrack, Bumlets, Kid Blink, Mush, Boots, Snipeshooter, Skittery, Skidoo, Dutchy, Crutchy, and then you know Jack," she finished as all the boys took off their hats and nodded to the girls.  
  
"Ella, take them to the hiding place, the Delanceys are coming," Jack said urgently. His order came too late.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we hea? Since when do sweet faces like dese hand around wit Newsies scum like you, Cowboy?" Oscar Delancey asked Jack as he circled around the girls.  
  
"Leave 'em alone Oscar, their not interested in sewer rats," Jack said stepping between Oscar and the girls.  
  
"Fine Kelly, we'll leave 'em alone, fer now. Let's go Morris," Oscar said winking at the girls and kissing his lips at them.  
  
"Dave, after we're finished sellin' we gotta get the goils outa Manhattan for a few days. Les, you go and ask your parents if David can stay in Brooklyn wit me and the goils fer a coupla days. Da Delanceys won't dare go into Spot Conlon's territory and if dey do Brooklyn'll beat deir lousy bums to a pulp," Jack said starting off with the papers he had just purchased. With 5 of them selling they were done in 2 hours. They arrived in Brooklyn around 10. Spot wasn't hard to find, they just had to follow the river.  
  
"Jacky Boy, what brings you ta Brooklyn?" Spot said after he and Jack spit shook.  
  
"Da Delanceys are prolly gonna try and cause some trouble for dese goils. Oh, by the way dis is Jules and Amanda, deys friends of Ella's. Is it alright if we lay low hea for a dew days, just 'til da Delanceys give up on finding da goils."  
  
"Shoa, my boys'll be busy wit oda tings fer da next few days. I'll show ya'll where your stayin' and den we'll get lunch."  
  
When they got to the Brooklyn lodging house Spot stopped them.  
  
"My boys'll be gone during da day, but dey'll be hea at night, so I tink it would be best if we had one of us wit each goil in separate room," Spot said to David and Jack.  
  
"Awlright, Jules you'll stay wit Spot in his room. Ella, you'll stay wit David. Amanda, you'll stay wit me. Lead da way Spot."  
  
After showing them the 3 non-bunk rooms they would stay in, Spot led the way to Benny's Pub. As they drew near the pub lively music wafted through the air. When they finished eating Spot held his hand out to Jules.  
  
"Can you futua dames dance a jig?" he asked, his eyes glowing with mischief.  
  
Taking that as a challenge, Jules took Spot's hand and let him whirl her around the room. Soon Ella and David and Amanda and Jack were whirling around the room as well. When the music stopped they all collapsed back into their booth. After they had caught their breath, David had an idea.  
  
" Why don't we go and introduce the goils to Medda? Dey can stay wit her while we sell papes."  
  
"Great idea Dave. She'll take care dem," Jack said jumping up and pulling Amanda up with him. With in the hour they were entering the side door of Irving Hall.  
  
"Kelly, Spot, Davey, where ya been? Who're your friends?" Medda asked kissing each boy on the cheek, then turning to the three girls.  
  
"Medda dis is Ella, Jules and Amanda," Jack said drawing Medda towards the girls.  
  
After they had greeted each other cordially Jack continued, "Can the goils stay hea while we sell papes? Da Delanceys are causin' trouble again."  
  
"Sure kid, anything for my boys. They can help me get ready for the dance. It's only a week away. They can stay here at night too."  
  
"Thanks Medda, you're a doll. We'll bring 'em by in the morning ta keep 'em outa Manhattan at least tonight."  
  
"See ya then kids. Can I talk ta Ella for a second?" Medda asked drawing Ella into the next room. Once she had shut the door, she turned to Ella.  
  
"Are you a ballerina?" Medda asked.  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"The way you move. Only a ballet dancer can move that gracefully. How would you like to be the special guest entertainment before the dance next week? I promised the boys a special treat."  
  
"I'd love to. Does your band know the Sleeping Beauty Waltz? I have a great routine I could do. What about shoes and a costume?"  
  
"We've got some shoes that look exactly your size and I can have a costume made up for you. Don't tell the boys, it'll be our secret."  
  
They went outside and the teenagers headed back to Brooklyn. They got there just in time to see the sunset over the East River. For that brief moment of the day everything was still. The city seemed to hold its breath and to the 6 very different teenagers, everything was right. Slowly they walked back to the lodging house after a quick dinner. After saying their goodnights they went to their respective rooms. In the morning the boys dropped the girls off with Medda and went to sell papes. As soon as the door closed behind the boys, Medda went to work.  
  
"Alright, Ella, you take these shoes and start to practice with the band. Jules, Amanda, you come and help me pick out a costume for her. When we finish with her costume we'll get to work on dresses for all 3 of you for the dance."  
  
The next week flew by. Medda and the girls worked from sun up to sun down every day. During the week they saw little of Jack, Spot and David. Before they knew it, it was the night of the dance. Every Newsie was in attendance. They couldn't wait to see the new act in Medda's show. Ella was shaking with excitement and nervousness. Medda and her friends had concocted a heavenly costume for her performance.  
  
It had a leotard of pristine white silk with small white roses lining the neckline. The skirt was attached at her hips. It was made of a silky gauze like material that was cut in petal shaped strips falling just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with tiny white roses encircling it. On her feet were dainty pure white toe shoes with delicate ribbons winding up to the middle of her shins. Just before the curtain opened Jack, Spot, and David elbowed their way to the very front of the stage.  
  
Ella quietly took her pose, her arms gracefully crossed across her chest, her right leg crossed in front of her left. Slowly the curtain opened and the orchestra began to play the Sleeping Beauty Waltz slowly and quietly. Ella began to dance and the whole theater fell silent. David caught his breath. Mesmerized he watched her move gracefully across the stage, a strange feeling spread through him, a sort of warm feeling all over him. As she slowly took her finishing pose the crowd erupted in applause. Half an hour late Medda emerged and the whole room quieted.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the young ladies who have helped make this evening possible, Ella, Jules, and Amanda." As she spoke the 3 girls appeared behind her.  
  
"They look like angels," Jack whispered to David and Spot.  
  
Amanda was wearing a dress of pale baby blue with elbow length sleeves. The bottom was embroidered with thin green vines and gently brushed the floor. A sash of deeper blue tied in back. The modest neckline showed her delicate neck off to perfection. Light auburn hair was pulled half way up in a bun surrounded by blue forget me nots that made her hazel eyes look the color of a calm sea.  
  
Jules was wearing a pink dress with a simple neckline edged with red, pink and white roses. The bodice was woven with ribbons the same color as the roses. The sleeves ensconced her delicate arms and surrounded her wrists with a row of lace. Her hair was in an elegant twist on top of her golden head. A simple white rose was placed artfully in the twist. Beneath her long, flowing skirt you could see matching slippers.  
  
Ella wove a simple white dress. It had a modestly scooped neckline, short puffed sleeves, and a high waist. The skirt fell gently around her delicate, graceful figure. Her light brown hair fell gently below her shoulder in soft waves. A thin piece of hair was braided up and under her hair as a headband. A thin white ribbon and tiny white roses were woven into the braid.  
  
Jack, Spot and David hurried to help the girls off the stage, their faces glowing with admiration. The boys were all stunned how beautiful the 3 girls looked. Jack was the first to find his voice. Leading Amanda to the dance floor he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he said with a handsome grin.  
  
As she smiled her response he drew her to him and they began moving around the floor. Spot and David soon followed his example. Before long everyone was dancing. After several hours of dancing the 3 couples went off on their own. David and Ella went to the small rose garden Medda kept on the roof, Jack took Amanda out on the fire escape, Spot took Jules to the small park across the street.  
  
David drew Ella on to the blanket he had just spread in the middle of the jungle of roses. After sitting quietly a fair ways apart David spoke up.  
  
"You were incredible tonight," he said smiling shyly.  
  
" Thanks. I didn't know if anyone would like it," she replied quietly.  
  
"I didn't breathe or even blink during your whole performance," he said scooting closer and taking her hand.  
  
"Really?" she asked shyly. "Really. Until tonight I never realized just how amazing you are. You're not only beautiful but your talented. You have a strength and a passion for life that I could see when you danced tonight. You danced as if you were the princess from the ballet meeting your true love and dancing your heart out for him."  
  
"I FEEL like I AM a princess who just found her prince," she said glancing at him shyly.  
  
Slowly he scooted up next to her and lifted his hand to cradle her cheek.  
  
"Do you mean it?" he asked.  
  
His velvety blue eyes met her emerald eyes. He found his answer there. Slowly he lowered his lips until they found her soft, sweet lips. She slid her fragile, shy arms around his neck while he wrapped her in his strong gentle arms. Even after they broke the kiss he cradled her in his arms.  
  
During all this Amanda and Jack had been sitting on the fire escape in silence. Finally Jack spoke.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight."  
  
"Thanks. I feel kinda silly though. I'm not used to wearing dresses, especially one this fancy. It doesn't feel like me."  
  
"You look like an angel in it. The blue makes your hair shine like a copper penny and makes your eyes look like the sea. Right now I feel like I'm standing in front of the most beautiful, amazing goil I have eva seen or will eva see." He then slowly and gently drew her to him and softly kissed her.  
  
Down in the park Spot and Jules could see all of these transactions.  
  
"It'll be hard when we have to leave," Jules said sadly.  
  
"I don't want any of ya ta have ta leave. Why don't ya stay hea?" Spot asked hopefully.  
  
"We have a whole other life. Time won't let us stay unless we belong and are needed."  
  
"I need you," Spot whispered as he brought her lips to meet his, drawing her nearer to deepen the kiss.  
  
When the bell in a near by church tolled 1 the 3 couples went back inside. Everyone had already left so the boys escorted the girls to their room. After they had kissed good night the boys went back to the lodging house. As soon as the boys had left the alley leading to Medda's side door, 3 shadowy figures in bowler hats crept to the door. Everything in the theater was quiet. Medda had gone to sleep hours before and the 3 girls fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The Delancey brothers and their friend Brian crept into the girls" bedroom, closing the door behind them they each took a girl. Just as they covered the mouths of the girls, a knock came at the door.  
  
"Ella?" David's voice said on the other side of the door," I just wanted to tell you that I will do everything it take not to lose you."  
  
As soon as his footsteps faded away Oscar sneered in Ella's ear," well ain't dat sweet. Won't Davey Boy be soiprised whenevea you turn up missin tomorra."  
  
The boys hit the 3 struggling girls or the head over the head and carried them out of the building. The next morning when Jack, David, and Spot left the lodging house a note was pinned to the door.  
  
"If you eva wanna see these goils again, leave Manhattan and don't come back," David read.  
  
"Who's it from?" Spot asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's signed M.O.B.," David replied.  
  
"I say we tear dis city up lookin' for our goils. We'll get every newsies form Brooklyn ta Harlem and we won't stop until we find 'em," Jack said to the gathering crowd of Newsies," Skittery, Skidoo, you go ta the Bronx, Mush, you and Blink and Race go to Queens. Boots, you take Snipeshoota ta Midtown. Crutchy, you and Bumlets and Les go ta Harlem. Spot, Dave and me'll go ta Brooklyn and get Spots boys. Everyone meet at Medda's by noon."  
  
By noon Irving Hall was over flowing with every Newsie in New York.  
  
"Alright everybody," Jack yelled over the din," I want all of ya ta go through every inch of your territory and ask every person if dey's seen 3 goils who look like they were kidnapped. If you find 'em bring them straight hea."  
  
The newsies searched New York for 3 days. Just when they were about to stop, Spot hear a familiar voice yelling from a window overhead.  
  
"That's Jules," Spot exclaimed.  
  
The 3 boys rushed at the door of the building and broke it down. Following the sound they ran up 3 flights of stairs until they reached the door where the noise was loudest.  
  
"Jules?" Spot yelled just as Jack and David called out to Ella and Amanda. In one charge they broke the door down. They saw Morris, Oscar and Brian trying to silence the girls. With out hesitation Jack and Spot charged in and soaked the 3 kidnappers. David went over and untied the girls and hurried them out to the street. Once outside David grabbed Ella kissed her and kept her in his embrace while Jack and Spot checked on Amanda and Jules ( and kissed them). They spent the next few days with out leaving each other's sides. Finally they had to face reality.  
  
"Guys, its time we went back to our world," Ella said.  
  
"Why do you have ta go back?" Jack asked.  
  
"This isn't our time, this isn't our world, we can't live a life before we wer technically born."  
  
After a few minutes Spot had an idea.  
  
"If you can't stay wit us, we'll go wit you," he said simply. Jack and David nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you sure you could give up all you know and love to be with us?" Amanda asked.  
  
After exchanging glances the boys nodded. Overcome with joy the girls kissed them. When they pulled apart, they weren't in the lodging house anymore. They were in the middle of Ella's room.  
  
"Now I can be part of your world," David said before kissing Ella again. 


End file.
